The Superbowl
by Enlightening Tale Brethren
Summary: It's the final battle between the Seahawks and the Broncos. Austin makes a bet with Ally. One that very well might change things between them. But either way, all's fair in love and war. Please try not to judge too harshly. This is my first attempt at smut, so I'm sorry if it's absolute rubbish. Feedback would be wonderful, if you have the time. It's rated M for a reason.
1. A Bet Worth Making

The Superbowl would be staring in less than an hour, and I was excited as I flitted around my house, doing last minute touch-ups before Austin arrived to watch the Superbowl with me. Trish hated football, and I wasn't sure if Dez would be coming. I set the last of the food on the table just as my doorbell rang. I walked over and opened the door to see a smiling Austin standing there. I grinned before widening the opening and ushering him inside. "Dez didn't come?" I asked, as he made himself at home.

"No, he got dragged into watching at his aunt's house."

My parents were on a business trip. Wow, it would just be Austin and I. The thought of us alone made me feel nervous, and excited.

"Ready for the Seacocks to get their asses handed to them?" I asked cheerfully. There was no way the Seahawks were beating my Broncos. Austin snorted and burst out laughing. He began laughing so hard, he was crying. "What's so funny?" I demanded, clenching my fists. He held up a finger and slowly calmed down. "I'm sorry, Ally. I just can't believe you actually think the Donkeys even have a shot at winning. They haven't went to the Superbowl in 16 years. There's no way they are going to beat the Seahawks."

I was getting annoyed now. "You are so full of bologna you work for Oscar Meyers! The Seahawks are screwed now that the Broncos have Peyton Manning as their quarterback. He's invincible." I say, allowing my cockiness get the better of me. Austin raises his eyebrow, and wears a very amused expression.

"Is that so?" he asks, leaning in slightly closer. I puff out my chest proudly and grin. "I know it is. The Seahawks are chicken scratch."

Austin's expression goes from amused to cocky once again, and I find myself wanting to wipe that stupid smug look off his face.

"Care to wager a little bet then?"

"Gladly!" I half yell at him.

"The loser has to sleep over at the winner's house."

I look at him with skepticism. This was way too easy for a bet. We had sleepovers all the time. No, he had to be plotting something. I had a good feeling I could expect waking up with marker all over my face, or half the side of my head shaved. I stuck out my hand and I got up to get some alcohol for us. I wasn't a very heavy drinker, and drinking was something I chose not to do very often, but tonight was a special occasion.

The Superbowl was almost over and it didn't look like my Broncos had any chance of redemption or any shot at winning. They were getting their butts handed to them, and it was making me nervous. Austin was engrossed in the game, but he had a smile plastered to his face the entire time. "How does it feel to watch your precious Donkeys run with their tales in-between their legs?" Austin asked, enjoying the scowl I had been wearing for the last quarter. I felt the urge to annoy him, and I got a brilliant idea, which I gladly blamed on the alcohol.

I scooted closer to him, keeping my eyes glued to the screen. He cocked an eyebrow, but said nothing. I placed my hand on his leg, and began tracing patterns up and down his thigh. His breathing increased slightly. "What are you doing?" he asked, his attention still mostly engrossed in the game.

"Nothing." I replied innocently, as my hand went higher up on his leg. His breathing increased the closer I got to his boner. I slid my hand inside his jeans and palmed him through his underwear. He hissed, and shot a brief glance at me. I slid my hand inside his underwear and traced lightly near the head, and Austin let out a low moan, almost inaudible. I lightly grip his shaft, my pressure increasing as I began sliding my hand up and down his shaft. "Ally..." he begins, but I cut him off by moving my hand on his dick, increasing the pressure slightly.

I begin pumping up and down his length, his breathing growing more shallow and faster. Austin rolls his head back, and in one swift move, I free his cock from the restricting underwear and slide it into my mouth. He groans, and I begin swirling my tongue around the head, before I begin licking and sucking up and down on his length once more. His hand leaves his side and comes to a stop in my hair, pulling slightly. I increase my pace. "Oh my god... Ally, don't stop." He moans, his tone husky. He's getting close, I can tell. Just before he reaches his peak, I release his dick and lean back against the couch. My attention returns to the game. "What the hell?!" He half-yells at me, his voice clearly full of annoyance.

I look at him from the corner of my eyes, a slight smirk playing on my lips. "I don't understand why you're getting so worked up, Austin. It's just a game after all. Besides, the odds are clearly in your favor. Shut up, and watch the game." I say, just as the Seahawks score the final touchdown. I sigh, disappointment rushing over me at the loss of the Broncos, and the fact that I just lost the bet.

"Well, would you look at that? I believe all your shit talking was indeed wasted, because THE SEAHAWKS ARE THE GREATEST TEAM EVER IN EXISTENCE! Ally lost the bet." He says, that stupid smirk on his face once again. He leans closer to me. "And now you have to sleep at my house. And I'm not going to let your earlier actions go unpunished." He whispers, his face lighting up in a devilish grin. I gulp. It's going to be one eventful night.


	2. It's Gonna Be A Night to Remember

I was silent as we drove over to Austin's house, and I felt the nerves settling in the closer we got to our destination. I doubted that we'd be doing anything tonight. After all, we were best friends, and this wasn't really the kind of thing you did with your best friend. I wish I could say we were like siblings, but if I was being honest, which I inevitably was, because alcohol was just drunken truths, I found Austin attractive.

I mean, it was kind of hard not to. Austin is extremely attractive and could have almost any girl he wanted. Still, it gave me a thrill to know that he obviously had something planned.

We pulled up at his house, and to my slight disappointment, I noted that neither of Austin's parent's cars were parked, meaning that we would still be alone. My feelings were extremely mixed. God, I was a hot mess.

I slid out of the car as slowly as I could without being blatantly obvious, and we made the short walk up to Austin's house. "Where are your parents?" I asked, hoping to delay the events that would most likely happen once we entered his humble abode.

He shrugged, before pulling his keys out of his pocket, and quickly unlocking the door.

"They're probably out on a date or something. Football isn't really my mother's thing, and my father told me once that pleasing the wife always comes first. He once told me that marriage is the last legal form of slavery"

"Your dad is quite the optimist, I guess."

We walked into the dark house, and I felt my nervousness rising with each step we took up the stairs. His room looked like that of an average teenager, which was the nice way of saying there were clothes strewn all over the room. "Have you ever considered hiring a maid? This could give Hurricane Katrina a run for her money."

"Are you calling me a slob, Dawson?" He asked, feigning hurt. I could tell he was trying not to laugh, which made me question whether he was still drunk, or not.

"Of course. It wouldn't kill you to dust once in a while, and they make these handy things called hampers for all the dirty clothes you have so carelessly tossed all over the room."

He rolled his eyes, and walked over to his bed, before rummaging underneath the bed. He emerged a minute later with dust bunnies in his hair, a bottle of Bacardi, and a triumphant smile.

"I'm amazed you can find anything in this mess."

"Shut it, Dawson, and come sit. The night is young, but we're starting it off right."

I glanced over at the clock. It was only 8. It was a little late to start the night off, but I wasn't about to start complaining. Austin took a swig and handed the bottle over to me. I took a large drink, the alcohol burning slightly as it slid down my throat. We sat there for

about thirty minutes, probably getting drunker than wise.

"Want to watch a movie?" He asked, before sliding off the bed. He stumbles over to his t.v. And opens the cabinet full of movies. "Any preferences?"

I slowly got off the bed, and stood beside him. I skimmed through his movie selections, mentally rejecting the many titles as I searched. I pulled out Friends With Benefits and handed it over. He raised an eyebrow at my selection. "Well shit, if you wanted to watch porn, all you had to do was ask."

"Shut it." I say, playfully punching his arm before walking back over to the bed. "I'm changing, so don't look!" I call, before pulling my pajamas out of my overnight bag.

He groaned. "You know, telling me not to look only makes me want to look that much more."

"No peeking!" I shouted, before pulling my shirt over my head. I change relatively quickly for how uncoordinated I currently am. I had just finished sliding my pajama shorts on when I felt strong arms wrap around me. Austin's hot breath is on my cheek, his mouth very close to my ear. "You know, I will be retaliating for your earlier behavior sometime throughout the evening. Keep your guard up, Dawson."

The movie starts and he pulls away, making himself comfortable on his bed. I sit down timidly, before leaning back against the wall, attempting to make myself more comfortable. I found myself very quickly being pulled into the movie, my surroundings melting away. So imagine my surprise when all of a sudden I am no longer where I was sitting, but now in-between Austin's legs.

I glance up, and study Austin's face. He looks calm, amused, and extremely aware of everything going on around him. "What are you doing, Austin?" I ask suspiciously, just as a loud moan turns my attention back to the screen.

I am a little shocked to watch Mila and Justin getting kinky on the screen. Austin's smirk grows even bigger, as he shrugs innocently. "You looked uncomfortable." He says, eyes remaining on the screen. I feel his hand slowly trail up my legs, resting on my thighs. He begins tracing patterns widely around my thighs, his hands continuing to go higher and higher, his palms hot, igniting fire on my skin in all the places he touches.

I find myself strangely calm, but slowly getting turned on. His hand slides down my stomach, tracing the skin, before his hand plunges into my underwear, and he slowly begins rubbing around on my inner thighs. My heart rate increases slightly, and curiosity begins to settle over me. I gasp in shock when his finger slides into my folds, and he begins slowly pumping his finger inside of me, not going very far in, but just far enough to make it feel good. My breathing begins getting shallower as he traces patterns over my clit. I let out a low moan that I had been trying desperately to keep in. He looks down at me, and I feel my cheeks burning crimson. He begins rubbing faster, and I lose control. I moan louder, and my breathing becomes ragged as he continues to finger me.

At this point, I no longer care how loud I'm being. It looks like it's a good thing that Austin's parents weren't here. I feel a tightening in my stomach, and at first, it's an odd feeling, almost like I have to pee. But the tighter it coils, the closer I know I am to orgasming.

I'm about to shoot over the edge, when Austin abruptly moves his finger. I whine in protest. "Austin, what the fuck?!" I yell, annoyance very clear in my tone. He shrugs.

"You didn't let me finish, so now I'm not going to apologize. If you want to continue, I want an apology." He says, becoming arrogant. I glance up at him and note that his eyes are even darker than usual. It gives me a sense of cockiness that I'm the reason he's turned on.

"I'm not apologizing. You so deserved it." I snap back.

"Well, if you're not going to apologize, I'll just have to make you." He says, huskily. Before I even have time to finish to finish processing what he just says, he grabs my hips, spins me around, and crashes his lips to mine. He licks my bottom lip, but I decide to be a tease and refuse.

He growls, and squeezes my ass, making me gasp in surprise. He takes the opportunity to shove his tongue in my mouth. We began battling for dominance, and I feel myself becoming even more turned on. He pulls me completely onto his lap, and his grip on my hips tighten. I moan as one hand slides under my shirt and bra, and begins pinching my nipple. I begin trailing my hand down his torso, feeling his abs, and I prepare to reach my hand down his pants to grab the boner that I feel pressing into my thigh.

Austin grabs my wrists, and holds them above my head. He shakes his head, before grabbing a Bandana and binding my hands together. I look at him in puzzlement, before he pushes me down on the bed roughly. "I told you, I'll make you apologize." he says, before he begins trailing kisses down from my jaw. "Ally, tell me to stop." He says, his mouth nipping at my neck. I remain silent, and watch him intently.

"Ally..." He whispers, as his hands trail up and down my body.

"What if I don't want you to?" I ask feebly. He moans, stops at my shirt, and yanks it off. He unclasps my bra, and begins bitting my nipple, until it hardens. He focuses his attention on the other, before trailing kisses down my stomach, stopping at my shorts. He yanks them down my legs with my underwear as well.

I watch him curiously. He glances at my body for a minute, before moving his head down towards my vagina. I gasp as his tongue plunges into my folds. "Hmm" he murmurs appreciatively. "You're so wet Ally." He says, before moving a finger to once again move inside of me. I moan, and bite my lip slightly. I catch his gaze, just before his tongue begins swirling around my clit. I cry out, and his finger rams inside of me harder. I feel the coil return to my stomach as the pitch of my tone and the sound of my breathing increase. I'm about to cum, when Austin once again removes his hand. I groan in frustration. "Austin, stop teasing!" I complain, my breathing still shallow.

"Ah, but you've been a bad girl, and bad girls need to be punished so this mistake is not repeated. I've wanted you like this for so long Ally, and I intend to enjoy every minute of this. I've imagined this scenario a million different ways. I always get what I want, and I want you." He says, before crawling on top of me and kissing me again. I try to remove the Bandana to no avail. I'll just add knot-tying to the long list of things Austin is good at.

He repeats the previous activities twice more before I am so turned on that I am sure I'm going to kill someone if I don't get what I want. "OK, ok, I'm sorry! I'm sorry I teased you, turned you on, and left you like that. Now I know what a light switch must feel like. Will you just fuck me already?" I ask, my voice slightly high pitched. He raises an eyebrow.

"Well now, that wasn't a very good apology. I expected much better from you Dawson."

"What's it going to take for you to stop teasing?"

"I want you to beg."

"Beg for what, exactly?"

"Beg for me to fuck you."

"Austin, please, just fuck me already."

"Fuck it, you can work on your begging skills later." He growls, before yanking his pants off. He lines up at my entrance, before he resumes kissing me.

"Are you sure about this?" He asks, concern crossing his face. I simply nod, before he slowly pushes into me. I moan at the same time he lets out a low groan. "Fuck Ally, you're so tight."

He continues to slide into me, at a slow pace. But that's not what I want.

"Will you unbind me now?" I squeak, my climax slowly building. He pauses, before quickly unbinding my wrists. He resumes, and I wrap my legs around his torso. He moans, and picks up the pace. I moan loudly, and his pace picks up even more. I began feeling the coil for the fifth time, and I move my hips to meet each of his thrusts. His grip on my hips is deadly, and will most likely leave marks, but at this point I have no cares in the world.

He rams into me, and I moan louder than ever. "I know, baby." He says, his lips returning to mine, our breathing ragged. I move my lips to his neck, and bite down hard. He moans loudly, his face showing his need for release. His pace moves to the point where I can't even tell when he's out of me, and a wave of euphoria crashes over me. Stars cloud my vision. "Austin..." I moan, as I fall over the edge.

"Ally!" he moans, before he finds his release as well. We ride out our highs together, our gazes locked together. "That, was hot." He says, before giving me a peck on the lips. I just had sex with my best friend, and I don't regret a single moment of it.


End file.
